marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Strangefate Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** New Gotham City *** Tower of Strangefate Items: * Helmet of Fate * All-Seeing Eye Vehicles: * | Notes = *The unseen character Mephisatanus is supposed to be an amalgam of Mephisto and Lord Satanus. Both characters are demons who have faced several heroes, and both have at times rules parts of Hell. *The unseen character Baron Wotan is supposed to be an amalgam of Baron Mordo and Wotan. Mordo is an archenemy of Doctor Strange and Wotan an archenemy of Doctor Fate. Both are powerful magic users, though Mordo is relatively young and Wotan is an ages-old immortal. *The unseen character Nabu the Ancient One is supposed to be an amalgam of Nabu and the the Ancient One. Nabu is the patron of the line of heroes using the codename Doctor Fate and he was the mentor of the original Golden Age character, Kent Nelson. The Ancient One was the mentor of Doctor Strange. *The character Hyena appears on a wanted poster somewhere in New Gotham City. *The All-Seeing Eye used by Doctor Strangefate resembles the Eye of Agamotto. | Trivia = *The scenery of the Sanctum of Doctor Strangefate is elaborate and detailed, but none of the items depicted receive an explanation of their meaning. This still hasn't stopped some reviewers from forming theories about certain items. **One panel depicts Strangefate next to a large book, that might be magical in nature. A few online sources suggest that this is a cameo for the Book of the Vishanti. **There is a sword with the Superman insignia on it. This is probably the Sword of Superman, a mystical item which debuted in 1984 as a new weapon for Superman of Earth-One. It was apparently sentient, magical, predated Superman and influenced part of his origin. **There is another helmet in Doctor Strangefate's collection. Various commentaries on the issue point that its design resembles both some versions of the helmets of the Iron Man Armor and the helmet of DC armored villain Monarch. **The warhammer in Stangefate's collection that Jade Nova lifts seems to be Mjolnir. One side of the hammer is damaged, which some commentators connect to the damage Mjolnir received in a battle against the Destroyer. **Next to the warhammer is a giant coin. Some commentators have connected the item to Two-Face's Coin, a coin wielded by incarnations of villain Two-Face since 1942. Other think this is a version of the Giant Penny. Originally a souvenir Batman gained from a 1947 battle with minor villain Penny Plunderer, it has since decorated the Batcave in most of its versions in media. Some stories even connect the two coins. **One item of the Sanctum is a falcon statue. Some commentators suggest that this was based on the Maltese Falcon. Originally the item everyone seeks in the novel "The Maltese Falcon" (1929), this falcon statue has since appeared in the adaptations of the book in film and theater. It has become famous enough to often appear in works of fiction otherwise unrelated to the novel. *Mephisatanus might have relatives deriving from his template Lord Satanus. Satanus is the brother of female demon Lady Blaze and their father is the benevolent immortal Shazam. *Baron Wotan might have unspecified connections to the Asgardians. The DC character on which he is based is named after Odin. "Wotan" is the Old High German version of the name "Odin". It is cognate to Old English "Woden". *Nabu the Ancient One might have unspecified connections to the Annunaki. The DC character is an immortal Lord of Order. He is named after and partly based on Nabu, the Assyrian and Babylonian god of wisdom and writing. Nabu is featured in mythology as a son of Marduk and Sarpanit. *While the original story featuring Doctor Fate had Nabu as a Mesopotamian immortal, several later stories connected him to Ancient Egypt. He has incorporated some aspects of the Egyptian god of wisdom Thoth. *The identity of Doctor Strangefate as Charles Xavier was kept secret until the final pages. Reportedly Ron Marz wanted a shocking secret identity for Strangefate and Xavier was available. No other writer involved in Amalgam Comics had plans for Xavier. | Recommended = | Links = }}